Undertale: Prophecy Fulfilled
by Lord Angderon
Summary: The dark lord Darth Vader has terrorized the humans on the Surface. As he was about to cast the remaining humans into oblivion, he cross paths with a child named Frisk. She falls into the Underground were she is cared for by Toriel. What she didn't know was that Lord of the Sith had followed her. Will there be mercy or endless terror? Rated: T for intense scenes and violence.
1. Chapter 1: Slaughter of Sins

Darkness, just darkness.

Total darkness.

Save for the occasional faint specks of light that were scattered across the plane, there was nothing. Nothing but the empty blackness of space.

Only those dots were mirrored on his dark, faintly hinted with blood red, lenses. Lenses that hid his horrendous eyes. Those endless pools of hatred, rage, anger, and power.

He stood there, motionless, onlooking the empty void of space through the windows of the bridge. Only the sound of his cold, chilling, and mechanical breathing paid him company.

It had been 10 years since Order 66. 10 years since Anakin died. 10 years since he was born. And now here he was, moments from finishing the last leg of his latest objective. Given from the Emperor, his master.

As his mentor told him, it was required for a Sith to reinforce their control of the dark side. This task was horrid, evil, and horrifying. This task was that the Sith must wipe out a mass group of people, using the hate, despair, and fear of their victims to strengthen their connection to the dark side. This most unfortunate prey would, normally, be chosen by the Sith's masters, but in this case, it was different. It was unique. It was new. It was, yet unknown, prophecy.

The Emperor knew that he could not chose the planet for Lord Vader, but had to let him choose which one, for himself. When the process of choice underwent, Vader selected one region in space. Despite there no recorded system, Vader felt through the force that this place was where he was destined to be, destined to purge.

The Emperor could not have been more surprised or satisfied at his apprentice's choice. For that in his years as Supreme Chancellor of the Galactic Republic, he too had stumbled upon this very same system. Although he had never been there, he could sense its importance, it's necessity to stay hidden. Even though he did not yet know why it was vital, he knew he needed it desperately. So, he made sure that it was removed and prevented from being on any record, save for one. This one record was, of course, his own personal record, that only he had access to. This system held a planet. Which would be found out later that the primitive natives called it Earth, what a terrible name.

Now, the Emperor knew what that system was for, it was for his apprentice, the chosen one, to unleash the full power of the Dark Side. This, in the Emperors perspective, was to be the driving force that brings Lord Vader to his predestined power, even so despite his embarrassing defeat on Mustafar.

" **Ah Mustafar**." Lord Vader thought to himself, back on the bridge. What strange sense of power and pride it brought him. " **Obi-Wan, you fool. You had no idea what you had given me**." As he continued to ponder of what betterment it gave the Lord of the Sith. It only gave power, through the ever-constant burning pain. The pain that fueled his anger, that powered his rage. At first, it would have seemed to Vader that he would be forever deprived of his power, his glory, he destiny. The Emperor also thought this as well. But, to both of their surprise, very quickly the suit that Vader was seemingly cursed with would become a crucial enhancement of Vader's power. This is what had restored faith into the Emperor for his apprentice.

Vader's thoughts were quickly set off to the side as they were interrupted by an imperial officer. "Lord Vader, we have reached the checkpoint and you ship is prepared for." As the officer attempted to put on an orderly manner, to hid his infinite terror from the Sith Lord. Vader could feel this immense fear as, he felt the same fear of anyone he interacted. It pleased him, made him feel more power through the Dark Side of the Force. Vader then said nothing, but simply turn around and proceed his way down the walkway, down to the hanger.

As he began to descend into the ship, he commanded the nearby troopers that to keep this star destroyer stationed where it currently was until further noticed. He then found himself inside the cockpit of his fighter. Ah, now this was a comfortable feel for Vader, for he had token one of the Empire's most advanced fighters and amplified it with his unparalleled engineering. Everything was fine tuned to his specifications, his needs. He heard the top latch of the cabin roof shut tight, through its maze of mechanical locks. Then the onboard computer lighted up, along with the red interior lights. The sound of the ion thrusters roaring to life filled the background ever so consistently. He knew every single one of these very well. He could just see how everything worked, everything having its on individual purpose and function. Oh, how he admired this ship, his creation, its beauty.

He disengaged the locks on the ships platform, freeing the ship unto his control. He then steered into downward and out of the star destroyer's hanger bay. He then typed in the coordinates into his navigation computer, which quickly calculated hyperspace trajectory within seconds. He simply pulled up the level, and watched as those tiny specks instantly become streaks of light, with the black void form into a dark blue canvas.

* * *

Those streaks of light then died out, forming back into those simple dots, and the rich blue back into the never-ceasing darkness. These, however did not catch any attention from the Sith Lord, for all his focus was centered on that blue orb, right in the middle of the ship's view.

That blue sphere, with the considerable amount of yellow and green that covered it. This planet was nothing new to him, for he had been spending quite the amount of time for the past 3 years.

3 years ago, the initial bio scans of the planets inhabitants total were estimated to be over 7.5 billion. In those three years, he had terrorized those people. He had slaughtered their leaders, destroyed their countless armies singlehandedly. He did find enjoyment in those epic clashes. He loved how those foolish soldiers feared him, trembled at the sound of his very breath. That cold, mechanical breath. They all tried their best, but it was to no avail. They had even gone to extreme desperate measures to obliterate the supposed harbinger of death with nuclear bombs. Vader found this most amusing, due to the very primitive nature of these devices. He made sure that these hopeless armies had their volatile weaponry detonating, right at their families' homes. They only had themselves to blame, for they had chosen to anger him, to enrage him.

Vader purposefully made sure that he was never in the same place, using it to build a global-wide scale of fear. With this fear, the more powerful he became. The more hatred they had against him, they more he can do. It was a positive feedback loop, with no survival. This was the power of the Dark Side.

Vader had brought some much fear, death, and decay that overtime, more and more began to worship him as a god of evil, a lord of death. He was mentioned in folk lore, some even told others as nightmares. He was spread as a legend, a myth. The more they had tried to resist this dark lord, the more brutal would their fates be. No one was to be spared. Not the kind or the humble. Not even the women, nor were the children. Vader saw them as chaotic, unruly beasts, without order. They were animals, so he slaughtered them like animals. They deserved destruction. They deserved total oblivion.

Now, there were only 5 million remaining.

Only 5 million left to be annihilated.

As Vader pierced the atmosphere, he looked for possible options of where to start. As his TIE fighter speed through the late evening night, only leaving the horrendous shriek behind, he took some time to observe the landscape. He then found what he was looking for. Making a hard-right turn into nosedive, he proceeded down to the green surface.

Vader landed his craft with the utmost of ease and grace. He chose to start in what the people of the planet would consider to be a rural place. As the top hatch opened, he flung himself out, landing feet first on the moist dirt. As he observed, he was in a forest of some sort, which were surrounded by foot hills to a predominantly massive mountain. This mountain was unlike anything else that he had seen, being unchallenged by any other land mass beyond the eye can see. It was snow capped on the top layer, with the complete bottom half covered by those lush green trees. These trees were a site to behold, towering up high above the ground. They had to at least be around 250 feet high.

His observation was immediately disrupted, for he could sense his quarry in the distance afar off. He could see through the force. There it was, a group of large villages, mainly consisting huts and fire pits.

He knew, at that moment, that he was going to enjoy this, thoroughly.

He quickly teleported himself right outside the first village of three. Using his immense powers, he cloaked himself from visible detection, moving slowly towards the front of the settlement. With night already reigning supreme over the sky, the sense of fear was already higher with the villagers.

Although they could not see nor hear him, they felt something was wrong. They felt the cold he brought, shivering within seconds. Vader noticed that they were more nervous now, for they simply fumbled and tripped from their immeasurable uneasiness.

Some of them repetitively attempted to reassure their fears by claiming it was just a colder night, nothing more. But alas, this was to no avail. For the anxiety of the uncertainty has only grow more, and more, and yet still more despite nothing changing. Or it seemed that nothing had changed.

Their fear was now at almost full-blown panic, with even the slightest disturbance caused an immediate jolt in everyone's heart. Even the children could feel it, to the point some of the began to cry desperately into the dark, out of pure cold terror. Their mothers and caregivers tried to soothe their worries, but failed themselves; due to their own never-ending fear.

The men of the village armed themselves with their own weapons, from swords to rifles. They then stood outside the huts with the women and children. As a show of protection, they kept their guard, barley keeping themselves from the grasps of this insanity.

Vader was most pleased with the amount of fear they had for their unknown hunter. Now it was time.

Time to turn the fear into hatred, sweet hatred. That wonderful hatred that aided the Sith Lords already overwhelming control of the force.

Also with the overwhelming sense of loss to go with that succulent hatred.

The dark lord could barely hold himself for any longer. With every passing millisecond, his lust for power grew, the need to destroy swelled within him. He wanted this, oh how he needed this. He knew that when he would start, he will not stop until the sun has come back up.

Vader could both feel and hear clearly the prey's heartbeats.

Bump, bump.

Bump, bump.

Bump, bump.

As if they were beats for the dance of death, which is was about to commence. With its conductor about to strike at any moment. To unleash their predestined fates. Fates of death, fates of endless damnation.

* * *

The villagers continued to cautiously shuffle directionless, like tired ants still moving on. The constant chilling had taken its toll on their bodies, despite only being two hours into the night. They could not sleep, for the fear wouldn't let them. Thus, emphasizing the fatigue ever more.

The cold specter moved into placing, at the mouth of the village. He knew that it was time.

He knew they will fall.

He knew they would beg.

He knew they would surrender.

He knew they would shriek.

He knew they will break.

He knew they were his.

He knew they will die, die at his will. Die in unspeakable ways. Die as their loved ones watched. Die as they begged for mercy. Die as their blood drenched their homes. Die as their bodies were shredded apart. Die as it were predestined.

He made sure that his crimson saber was on the lowest possible power. This was that they would not die immediately, nor would the wound be cauterized. So that they would perish slowly, painfully, and hateful.

He made sure that his steps, slowly, became heard, yet still being unseen. The villagers in response shot their head in fight towards the direction of the sound of those steps, those dreadful thumps. His breath followed, causing the rest to spring up and gain stances.

He could fear the terror in their eyes, almost enough to stop their hearts.

The steps stopped. The breathing did not.

The men raised their firearms, sweat pouring down their faces, despite it being freezing.

Vader pulled out his handle, holding in a downward position, the nozzle jutting away from him.

The armed protectors squeezing their handles in anticipation.

The Sith Lord tightening his grip on his weapon to a stone shattering force.

Bump, bump.

Bump, bump.

Bump, bump.

The villager's hearts were pondering out of their chests.

Bump, bump.

Bump, bump.

It continued throughout the cold and darkness.

Bump, bump.

It pounded at their hearts, hammering at their heads. Slamming on their sanity. Their eyes pulsated heavily with the beat of absolute dread.

Then without any warning, it happened.

* * *

Brightness exploded as if lighting stuck, blinding them instantly. As their eyes recovered, the fears of them were realized. There it was, standing in the darkness. Illuminated by the rod of crimson light of which it wielded. It was just as the travelers from foreign lands described. Those red eyes bore into every one of their souls with unknown forces, crushing them with immeasurable dominance.

All those legends, all those myths, the rumors, the stories, they were all true.

For it was death, the destroyer of worlds that stood before them. Their destruction was imminent. They knew this. There was no denying it. They couldn't deceive themselves into the slightest speck of hope.

Their blood curdled at this sight. Some were frozen in fear, some fell in hopelessness. Most opened fired, shouting at this source of terror.

They never stood a chance.

They could never hope to survive.

This wasn't going to be war. It will just be slaughter.

Only slaughter.

The dark lord launched itself at the first unfortunate pairs of men. Slashing at one with his beaming saber. The cut reached from the right shoulder to left leg, the body collapsed under its own weight. The others could only watch in horror as the first victim's innards spill out next to the two parts of flesh, making a nice bloody pile of bodily matter.

The rest of the men's attention was quickly diverted to three who were lifted into midair suspension. Their throats started to contort violently, with the prey snatching at their throats to remove the invisible force that had hold of them. The rest start to back up, witnessing the gruesome fate of the trio, as the three throats busted into thousand segments, showing its matter all over the others nearby.

Being too stunned by this sadistic spectacle, the next group of five where cut down in similar manner as the first one had been torn apart. Moving faster than their eyes could track, the black shadow continued his way through the group of men. One of the men dropped his gun, fell to the knees and began to desperately pray for mercy. The answer has split parting in two downward.

Thrust after thrust, slash after slash. This was the fate of those who fired at the Sith Lord. Vader continued his way through the village, with floods of blood trailing closely behind.

Every swing gave him more power. Every jab transferred more velocity into him. He allowed this to sink in. Oh, how he adored this feeling.

The only sounds that were consistent were the cries, the humming of his sword, and his cold, lifeless breaths.

He noticed that the women were herding the children into the farthest hut, in the deception of safety. He then reached through the force, lifting a 200-ton boulder. He then swung it towards the shelter, crushing those like an insect with a boot. The bones instantly snapped louder than a tree being smashed, with their screams of pain muffled underneath.

Those who hadn't reached the hut in time were sent flying back from the energy of the impact. Some of the children were boys, some were girls. All were near the age of 9. But none of this mattered. They would share the same fate of their parents, the fate of oblivion. The children simply looked up, with hot stinging tears running down their faces. Up in awe at the towering giant with a beam made of stars.

Their cries could be heard by the other villages throughout the night.

Those cries could never have been unheard.

* * *

After finishing the first village, Vader moved onto the next. They quickly shared a similar fate as their neighbor. The same corpses, the same stench of decay, the same cries, the same empty settlements. The second one was almost an exact copy as the first, with small exceptions as more fire pits.

The third village, however was different.

The third wasn't a village.

It was something much more disturbing.

There were much more men this time, with better armament and protective gear. Instead of huts, these where concrete complexes. There were no women, no sign yet of children. But Vader could already sense what this place really was. He didn't what to acknowledge it, the thought brought back to many memories of that immature weakling. That fool who failed to stop anything. Who was brash and unskilled.

As the dark lord made quick work of the outside guards with ease, he ventured deep into the main building. There were much more men in here, but stilled had a common ending as those outside. He made his way down the main hall, obliterating all who stood in his way.

Vader came upon to the metal door at the end of the hall. Without even trying to see if it were locked or not, he rammed his shoulder into the door, quickly trailed by a strong backhand. The door shattered into pieces, scattering with dust in midair with such a force that those who were unlucky were shredded into thousands of bloody bits of flesh. Vader proceeded to storm the room with unprecedented haste, brutally slaughtering all of those who were in his sight. Leaving none to be left.

With his blood-stained hands still gripping the glowing crimson blade, he waded through the dusty atmosphere. Than he came near the far-right corner, and immediately stopped in his tracks, looking down at the corner.

There she was, chained to the adjacent walls of stone.

With bruises covering her body and face. One of her eyes was black and slightly swollen underneath, with a steady trickle of burning tears coming out. Her hair was unkempt, with blood running down from the scalp. She wore a dirty and tattered striped blouse, with ripped and torn shorts. She had been in so much pain for the last couple of weeks. Ribs broken, joints sprained, hair ripped, and constant migraines that injured her sanity.

But none of these seemed to be felt for right now, she looked up at the darkly robed, towering giant. Whose beam of light shown on one side of her face.

The only thing that had accompanied them was the silence, the burning flesh, and those mechanical, unearthly breaths.

None dared to move.

None could move.


	2. Chapter 2: The Orphan

Alone.

Alone with nothing.

For as long as she could remember, she was always alone.

She never did know if she once had a father or mother. From what she could gather, she had been in and out of various orphanages since she had been the age of few years. Although for the most part of her time in this organizations, she had been surrounded by numerous other parentless children, it had been as if no one was there. For all the time.

She was nothing different from the others in terms of physical characteristics. She was very close to being 4 feet in height, making her shorter than the other girls her age. Her hair was a faintly light brown, which was a very badly cut bob style. This might have been due to the fact she did this herself, with old, dull safety scissors. Her slightly uneven bangs hovered mostly above her eyebrows, with few segments dripping below the line.

She had, for numerous times, heard of the many beautiful names of the other children. Though she never did have a name, she was often titled with the name "Frisk", due to her love of running around and jumping from one object to the other.

She was often paid little to none attention to, due to her seemingly generic appearance and her shy, borderline reclusive behavior. But, if one were to pause for a minute and observe this child, they would soon discover her greatest treasure, her eyes. Those windows into her soul were boundless, calling upon endless fascination of those who beheld them. Her iris was as a rich emerald, with its deep luscious green shining back any rays of light, thus giving its almost gem-like appearance. Her eyes beamed with profound radiance. Though it was never consciously acknowledged by herself, being completely oblivious to her special trait. Only those who had played the tiniest amount of attention on her, which was to say only a handful at most, even saw a slight twinkle of wonder that came forth from her eyes. For her, it was both a blessing and, soon to be, curse.

Her face was surprising mature for her age. She never did have the chubbiness of her orphan counterparts. Her chin was strong, but at the same time retaining the youth of her age. Her eyebrows were average, with the hair being darker than the top of her head. The cheekbones were little lower than normal. Her pigmentation was on the paler side of the spectrum for Caucasian skin tone.

The clothing that was most consistent on her was a combination a slightly worn out dark cyan shirt striped horizontally with fuchsia, and completed by deep navy-blue shorts. She had on her feet the common tennis shoes provided by the orphanages. She had always never been given anything more.

Most other orphans were given seemingly endless love from the caregivers and future parents. She never did experience these, for the ignorance that was served to her hourly prevented those displays from reaching her.

Now, most would naturally assume that whom has these experiences and treatment, the likelihood of distaste or hate for others would stem forth. But this child was different, for she had always seen others as the miserable souls who share pain as she does.

But, one does also wonder what will it take to push this forgiveness, perhaps over the edge?

* * *

The warnings kept on growing in number. Often being partnered with reports of those who perished. Frisk had heard of these incidents, where the legendary Angel of Death has descended from heavens again to collect the souls for the apocalypse.

She personally treated these as natural disasters, something that no one could stop. Like a tornado, hurricane, or any other force of nature. The only thing you could do was get out of the way and brace for impact.

These attacks were becoming nearer. In result, the population center, as well the orphanage, began evacuation to the nearest "safe" center, located 150 miles away. The building was in chaos, desperately shuffling around both children and their minimal possessions. Frisk was falling behind, despite her best efforts to ready herself and her pack. Being shoved from side to side, she was entirely invisible to the ever-growing movement of hysteria. She was well overwhelmed, both in frustration and anger.

Anger at herself for not being able to keep up.

Anger at everyone else that didn't care about her.

Anger at being yet again, all alone.

Alone.

Alone, she hated this feeling. For something that paid her company for all her time, she loathed it.

While in her moments of self-pondering, the leaving bell rung. She was completely blind sighted, caught off guard at the worst moment.

As she ran from her room, there was no one.

In the halls, no one.

In the main living room, no one.

In the front office, no one.

There was no one.

The last convoy rode out into the street, just as she ran out the door. Still clutching the handle to her pack, she continued to sprint towards the vehicle as it continued to move farther, father, and farther away.

She yelled at the top of her lungs capacity, hoping in vain that the transport would hear her, turn around to pick her up. She was still racing to catch up when she tripped on a crack in the pavement, crashing full force into the ground. Her body crumpled under her weight, as she sprawled all over the ground. With pain shooting all over her face, she looked up to see the vehicle fade out of view.

Hot tears stated to collet in her tear ducts. For a moment, it was as if she was frozen, unable to think or move.

Realization set in. Those tears ran unending, burning the flesh that it ran on top of. She cried, alone in the rapidly advancing night.

She knew they won't notice her absence.

She knew that they will not come back for her.

She was now, truly abandoned.

She was truly terrified.

Her sobbing fit lasted for roughly an hour, slowly dying down to a whimper. She pulled herself up and looked up towards the sky. "The heavens haven't looked so empty before…" She would mutter to herself, as the night blanket was lacking any sign of light.

She turned around, and made her way towards the orphanage that laid bare of life. For it was the only place that gave her any sense of familiarity. Or, it rather seemed.

* * *

Every step she took, the more it felt like something was there. With the flashlight, she pulled from her pack, she would shine brightness into the spots on either side of the street she thought the sounds came from. Something was watching her, hunting her. She just knew it! But, whatever it was, managed to remain hidden, unseen.

She picked up her pace, coming to a near full run, trying to escape the sight of this phantom presence.

She stopped, right at the lonesome building's front door.

She slowly peered her head around the door, with every inch by inch revealing more to her.

As she looked inside, her heart stopped.

There, only a few feet in was a man. The man was about 6 feet, looming over the child. He was looking down at her.

First, it was an emotionless gaze.

Then, it morphed into a horrendous smile, a sadistic mouth stretching far enough that it appeared to touch both ears.

Frisk, absolutely in horror, automatically spun around and entered booked it. She ran, she ran faster then she had ever gone before. As she come to the sidewalk, she stopped as if dead.

There were two more men, in similar fashion as the first. With those same evil grins, directed at her. She turned around and shirked in terror, for the first man was right there, only a foot away from her.

She tried to run the other way, but was caught by the man's firm grasp on her collar. She struggled in hope to flee.

She received a closed fist, hammering on her head.

Everything went black.

All she could remembering was the ringing pain from her skull.

That ringing.

* * *

Days turned into weeks.

Weeks became months.

Months combined to form a year.

In a concrete box.

This is where she was.

Bound by the sins and evils of others, she was trapped here.

She was in captivity by the malice of events she could not control.

The Darkest of Dark.

Where children are forced to do things that no human should be forced to do.

* * *

Authors Note: Sorry that it took such a long time to publish Chapter 2. Major reasons are that I hit some writers block during half of it. Also I completely threw out an over 1500 word segment due to going a bit too dark and wasn't needed for the story. I am choosing to save the introduction to the underground for the next chapter because I felt that this chapter would already be too packed with significance. With that said, Chapter 3 is scheduled to be released in the next two weeks, because Chapter 2 was the end of the first set of backstories, thus allowing me to go full steam ahead in this one. See you soon!


	3. Chapter 3: The Fall

The crimson light continued to fill the empty concrete enclosure with its blinding rays. The dust fell through these illuminating planes, as if they were flakes of snow. The stench of burnt flesh strongly lingered, so much it would cause most to vomit immediately at its smell. The dead matter, of which the revolting scent emitted, covered the entire floor, making that only traces of rock floor could be seen among them. They gave the room a hellish appearance, with thick pools of blood both collecting on the ground and hanging on the walls, draping as curtains.

All these horrendous sights were outshone by the main centerpiece, standing mere feet before the child in the far corner.

The only sound was the hum of the beam, and those never-ceasing breaths.

* * *

It hurt.

The cold metal cuffs.

They brought burning agony soon after she had been placed in them, and they still brought scorching pain now.

Over a year has passed. And the fiery sting had still not showed any signs of dulling.

It still hurt.

Never being relived of the constant kneeling position.

Being unbearably fatigued.

Being starved beyond measure.

Being unquenchably thirsty.

Being subjected to hours upon hours of unspeakable torture.

Being endlessly beaten into submission.

Being robbed of many things, that no person, let alone a child should be deprived of.

It had all still hurt. Down to the core of her being, her soul.

She just wanted it to stop.

All of it to simply end.

But, the light that was still inside her kept pushing her forward. The will to press on, to live, and to survive. It was what kept her alive. She was determined.

However, it was fading. Day by day, the grip of wickedness continued to constrict her hope, her determination. It could only last for so long, before being entirely depleted.

* * *

It was just like any other day.

The usual horrendous ordeals that she was constantly put through would begin again. From before the sun rose, and to well after it had set.

Being trapped in the space created by the joining of the two walls, she stayed there, never moving.

From morning to afternoon, it continues in this ordinary fashion, seeming that the day would conclude with the same ending as like all the previous times.

But, that thought would be soon be destroyed, as well for all who found themselves caught in the snare of the rapidly ascending night.

Frisk would normally observe the mass of personages in the room shift around, passing forth and back what seemed papers of their form of "business ", with the upmost form of confidence.

But this time, things quickly shifted towards a different tone. The movement was abruptly interrupted by strange and static sounds. She heard what appeared to be radio chatter, with those on the other end screaming, before being suddenly cut off by causes only one could speculate. The expressions of those in the room slowly changed from comfort to sheer dread and horror as they listened to the disturbing feed with its abrupt end. Large beads of sweat could now clearly be seen forming, shortly dripping down all their faces.

Soon thereafter, all the complex began to hastily arm themselves with firearms, fumbling over themselves from the sheer anxiety of what is to come.

Frisk herself had yet to fully realize, let alone acknowledge what this situation. For all she knew, she was going to remain here, and she was never going to leave.

But, as she had finished this thought, she received a twinge of cold surging throughout her body and soul. This did not come from herself, but from a source that she did not know nor could detect.

But it was there, and it was growing.

As if aligned with the rising fear of the captors, the advancing chilling sensation reached higher and higher, to the point that she was subtly shivering now and then.

Her attention was then intervened by the sudden distant noises, coming from guns in the outside firefight. Everyone in the room jumped at the sound, forming rapidly into defensive positions. Some barricaded the heavy metal door with objects and themselves.

The gunfire grew closer and louder, as if they weren't far off from outside the door, down the hallway. These loud bangs were then swiftly silenced by an unrecognized sound, almost alien in nature. It sounded like one of those weapons in those old sci-fi movies that Frisk used to watch in the orphanages. It was as if a sort of electric humming, with it changing speed and pitch every other second.

It came nearer and nearer, whatever it was.

Whatever it is was right outside the door, everyone knew. They all could sense its presence, hear its slow and thunderous steps. The rising tension was at astronomical levels, causing a shared head splitting screeching.

Then, for a moment, the thuds stopped.

For that passing millisecond, it had seemed as time itself stop. Hearts froze, lungs stopped pulling in air. Everything had been still, for what had seemed to be an eternity of time.

Frisk didn't know what to think. For that moment, she was merely an observer. One who had no power to act.

In an instant, the thuds resumed but with far more intensity and power, as if it were charging. Just milliseconds after earth shattering assault, the heavy metal door blew from its hinges, shattering into endless shrapnel.

The metal shards soared in all directions, deeply imbedding themselves into all those unfortunate to be within range. Frisk, being the one farthest from where the door had once stood, had almost been shredded if weren't for mere centimeters of difference.

But even the attention spent on this was quickly diverted. Wasting no time to the destruction of the barricade, the shadow moved faster than the human eye could process. Frisk repeatedly blinked in awestruck, not fully comprehending the spectacle before her.

That person. No, that thing, whatever it was. It was moving so fast that it was a blur of darkness, with a blinding red light striking down with an intensity greater than that of the heaven's powerful lightning.

All were smitten by this beam, being allowed no time to react.

All of those who had abused her for all this time, how held her world in the palms of their hands. They all now shared the same empty faces, the fire of their life extinguished in an instant. Only infinite terror remained in their frozen expressions. The creatures who had once held complete control over her now laid there on the floor, powerless in eternal oblivion.

The black entity had paused from its mass butchery, appearing before the child. It stood mere feet in front of her, facing directly at her.

It was now that Frisk had come to full realization of what this was.

For the legends, rumors, whispers, and the stories were all true.

She saw Death, the Destroyer of Worlds.

* * *

Shock and dread overcame her, taking command of her entire being. She couldn't move, no muscle able to contract. Her head began to pulsate mightily with pain from the combination of terror and horror of the scenery.

The spilled blood began to seep everywhere, staining anything it touched. Frisk's knees were no exception. This of course did not receive any notice, for all the child's attention was fixated on the figure that stood before her.

There it was, the source of the cold sensation that she had felt only hours prior. While her eyes still adjusting to the sight after being barraged by the storm of light and speed, she began to acknowledge that the dark figure was terrifyingly giant. Soaring up over 7 and a half feet tall, the details of this personage became both clearer and more intimidating.

There were no words that Frisk could conjure would accurately describe the mystical being. Being little under than half revealed by the crimson pillar, the child could very well see that the main silhouette appears to have the similitude to that of a man with unprecedented stature. Flowing down from sloping shoulders that were wider than any man she had ever saw, layers of black robe concealed the entire body, with only few odd colors shinning out from the body.

The one part that was not hidden was the head. This was the true center piece that most of the terror poured from. A surreal mix between ancient samurai helmet and robotic skull, the face screamed power and control. The light from the crimson blade shown off the black gloss dome of the helmet, given a clear silhouette of the head. Two silver tusks shouted out forward from the far corners of where the jaw of a skull would be.

Frisk now realized that she was staring at the figure for quite some time, quickly averting her eyes down. As if some form of apology for staring for too long.

With her head hanging low, she could see the red glow lift. She knew what was coming and awaited her fate.

She just hoped it would end, swift, and painless.

Closing her eyes, her vision blacked out. She felt the warmth and brightness ascend upon her in that last second.

* * *

Thud.

Frisk did not expect this sensation of pain.

Quickly opening her eyes, her vison was limited to being an inch away from the bloody ground. Realizing that she was in prone position, she began to lift her head.

Still being in the room filled with corpses, she began to look around. The bodies did not faze her, nor did the fact that she was now drenched in their remains. All she took in was the fact that her chains appeared to have been cut, glowing red with heat. The metal cuffs were still there, but she did not care.

She was still alive.

She was now free.

Darting her focus upwards, she noticed that the dark tower had turned and was proceeding its way out the door. With is majestic robes trailing behind, making the scene seems as if an angel were departing.

Without having second thought, Frisk jumped upwards, attempting to follow her supposed liberator. This only resulted in her once again crashing into the bodily mess beneath, due to her weakened knees.

Not willing to give up, she brought herself up again and proceeded to take her first successful steps in over a year.

The desire to continue was stronger now than ever. She didn't know exactly why she wanted to go with the mysterious entity, but something deep inside drove her.

She knew that the option of being left alone again was not an option.

It couldn't be.

Not know.

Not like this.

She managed to stumble out of the door way, down the hall, out into the open. There were still bodies on the ground outside, much in familiarity to the ones in the room, that awful prison. The sky was beginning to lighten up from the early morning sun. Frisk still paid no attention to that.

Her eyes never left her target, her goal.

There were so many questions she had to have answered. Like the reason for not only sparing her, but granting her freedom as well.

Why her?

Struggling to keep up with the Lord of Death, the distance between them seemed to keep growing. First it was about 30 feet, now it seemed 50 feet. The black figure was always walking, and Frisk was always running. But still she was losing ground.

The elevation quickly changed, turning from flat ground to steep swish backs up the side of (yet still unknown) Mount Ebott.

Frisk noticed that the thing was searching for something, as if being led. The path was not random, but very specific for something rather important. In so much that it had not even attempted to see if it were being followed.

Every joint began to swell in Frisks body. Pain was shooting through every fiber in her muscles. But she did not stop.

She would not stop.

* * *

Thoughts kept running through Vader's head as he left the now empty and bloody building.

" **Why?** " As he pondered to himself.

" **Why did I not kill that child?** " For Vader very well knew why he had choose to spare the little girl. Only he did not want to acknowledge it. He did not want to believe that there was still a shard of light within him, despite being ever so minuscule.

While in midst of questioning himself, another feeling came to mind, one being unrelated to the child. One of great interest.

Something was calling out to him. He could sense it. The feeling was so strong that it had made Vader completely forget about the child that he had just previously spared.

Using his immense connection to the Force, Vader pinpointed the location of what was beckoning him. It was in the massive snow-capped mountain that laid before him.

He made his way up the mountain, moving in his usual powerful stride. Making his way through brushes and few small creeks, Vader oddly found the ruins of an old trail. Although overgrow with ferns and other forms of vegetation, the pathway was still directly visble. Vader continued down this trail, having no knowledge of the girl who followed him.

Before long, he stood at a clearing, very far up the side of the mountain. Just beyond from where he stood was a cave that led deep into the mountain side. The presence that Vader had felt early was stronger than it had ever been before.

But before he took another step, he felt something else.

No, someone else.

Vader reached out to identify who was hidden behind him. He now knew who it was.

The former-slave child. Whom he had broken the chains off from earlier.

" **What, why did that girl follow me? Why is she here?** **Why…** " Vader caught himself before further questioning the situation. Knowing that he had to deal with both the child and the essence calling to him. Within a split second, he came up with his solution.

Without a second thought, he quickly made his way into the darken cavern.

As Vader came near the end of the cave, he stood before a giant hole, surrounded by vines of cave's plants. Hearing the child's footsteps in the near distance, he made himself hidden on the side of the hole, both through the rock formations and the Force.

As he watched the small girl came into view, it seemed to him that the light of the morning sun followed her, slowly lighting up the cave more and more. He observed how much pain the child was in, no doubt due to the condition and position she was in prior to Vader's destruction of her metal restraints.

The child began to move around in the dimly lit space, as if hastily looking for something rather vital to her. Vader could tell she was becoming more frantic, feeling her fear that was being radiated. Tears began to collect in her eyes, some rolling down her bruised cheeks.

Vader just continued to watch this, as if stuck in a decision that needed to be made.

Before he could decide, he saw the child, while still in search, tripped on one of the vines near the edge of the pit, falling into the darkness.

Darth Vader watched as the child's body descend in the depths of the abysmal abyss.

* * *

Falling.

That was all she could feel, that she was free falling.

Turning around multiple times, fear began to build up as she realized how deep this hole was.

As the sunlight began to reach the hole, the bottom became visible to Frisk's eyes. She could see a yellow blur on the ground, surrounded by green.

Thoughts kept running through her head. "Is this how it ends? Is this how I die?" As she thought to herself in mid fall.

"No, it can't end like this."

The tears that had previously stained her face before falling now turned into a full-blown sobbing fit.

"No, I don't… I don't want to die. I want to live!"

The ground was coming closer and larger, to the part she knew she would hit the ground in a few seconds.

"…Please, I don't want to…"

Everything went black.

The child's body contacted the ground. And those yellow flowers now laid crumpled.

Golden petals blew in the wind, silently painting the cold breeze of the deep runes. These flakes continued to fly through the passages, not knowing when to stop.


	4. Chapter 4: Revelation

Walking into the large and dark room, the young yellow scientist contemplated what to plan for the day.

The sensor lights activated, illuminating the once shadowed laboratory. The figure moved towards a desk with papers scattered all around on it. Rubbing her eyes open, the reptilian doctor looked over the blueprints she left out from the previous night.

In her still half-awake state, she then stumbled to her computer, to check for anything of note. Finding nothing, the professor then noticed that she had yet to eat anything this morning. Looking around the workshop, her vision then immediately fixed on her prize. A cup of instant noodles. Heating up a pot of water, the lizard waited for her meal to be finished.

Her name was Doctor Alphys. She had been the Royal Scientist for the past few years, due to her supposed creation of an artificial soul (which was just a ghost inhabiting a robot body). She was shy and awkward, making her social circle not very big. But she had been blessed with extraordinary and caring friends. Papyrus and Sans, the to two skeleton brothers, Mettaton the star, and Undyne the warrior.

The timer then notified Alphys that her noodles were fully cooked. Grabbing the warm and steamy cup, Alphys ate the instant meal with the early morning hunger. Finishing her meal, Alphys's stomach became content, giving her energy for the day.

Alphys, now fully awake and alert, moved towards her wardrobe. Picking out one of her clean white lab coats, Alphys quickly changed clothes. With her pristine appearance, Alphys made her way to the door, before being stopped by her phone vibrating in her pocket.

Nervously picking up her phone, almost having it slipping out of her hands, Alphys held up phone up to ear before answering.

"Who i-is this?" Alphys asked in her usual stuttering.

"It's me doc, Undyne!" The Captain of the Royal Guard cheerfully responded.

"Oh, oh, hello Undyne."

"Hey Alphys, I was wondering if I could ask you something."

"Wha-what is your question?"

"Well I don't have training until tomorrow, and Papyrus is spending the day with Sans setting up puzzles in Snowdin. So, I was wanting to see if you were free this morning to come with me and see what's new at the dump. What do ya say?"

"Actually, I w-was thinking a-about going there this morning already. So, I g-guess that would w-work."

"Sweet, that's awesome doc, see you there in 10 minutes." Undyne responded very quickly and hung up, giving Alphys no time to reply.

Alphys stood there in a stance of what-just-happened. Coming to her senses, Alphys prepared herself a satchel, and then proceeded her way out the door, towards Waterfall.

* * *

Standing at the entry point, the joyful Undyne stood waiting. Most likely due to her being 3 minutes early.

Undyne could barely contain herself, for that every time she had went with Alphys to the dump, she would always learn a new thing, or see something that hasn't been seen before. Also, she enjoyed the company of Alphys dearly.

She continued to wait and wait. She was about to call Alphys to check on the doc before hearing distant exasperated breaths. As she shot her head around to the direction of the sound, she could see the small lizard tiredly jogging into view. Undyne's smile grew to the point that it reached both of her fish ears, revealing her row of sharp pointed teeth.

Alphys finally reached up to where Undyne was standing, panting heavily from her workout of a run.

"Hey Alphys, you made it!" The tall captain exclaimed, making her excitement well stated.

"Oh-h, hello Undyne. S-sorry for being-g late." The small yellow scientist apologetically stuttered back.

"Don't worry about! The important thing is we can now start exploring!"

"H-hold on, I a-am still c-catching my breath."

"Well I wasn't planning on going to deep into the area, just hovering around the waterfall, that's all!" Undyne reassured.

"O-okay then. We haven't b-been there i-in a while, so m-maybe there is s-something new." Alphys replied positively.

"Let's go!" Undyne shouted enthusiastically. Grabbing Alphys, she raced towards the large waterfall dragging the poor doctor with her.

Speeding through the maze of junk and trash, Undyne almost came to a complete stop, standing only feet away from the waterfall. Alphys, trying to recover as much as possible from the burst of speed she was carried, stood by the side of her warrior companion.

"Alright, I will take over there in that pile, while you will take the pools of water over here." Undyne commanded, point Alphys over the wade pools by the river of the waterfall.

"O-okay Undyne." Alphys replied dizzily, still not fully stable from earlier.

"Sweet!" Undyne answered, taking off towards her targeted area.

When she had come up to the pile, she began digging for anything of interest that would be useful for Alphys. The things that Alphys liked that Undyne knew were stuff like anything robotic-looking and, most importantly, anime.

Few minutes have passed, and Undyne had already went through 4 large stacks of chaotic trash. Her speed truly unprecedented in the Underground, most likely reason why she became Captain of the Royal Guard.

She hummed to herself tunes that matched her current mode of happiness. She thought that today would be more of this awesome exploring with her and Alphys, most likely to be followed by binge-watching old anime for the rest of the time.

Her theory of how things were going to go down was immediately annihilated by the shocking siren of a terrified shriek not far off.

* * *

Undyne ran.

Undyne ran, what could have been faster than she had ever ran in her life.

She knew too well whose scream that was.

It was Alphys.

Undyne didn't think anything now. She only felt fear. Fear for her dear friend.

She sprinted past back where they had originally split up, knowing that Alphys could not have wandered off too far.

As she cut around a corner from a wall of junk, she could see her. Alphys was sitting in a corner, in a manner of trying to escape something. Her face was as white as her lab coat. Absolute horror was smeared all over her expression. Alphys was panting extremely hard, synced with the copious amount of cold sweat that was all over her.

Undyne continued to run up to Alphys's side, confused by the current state of the doc.

"Alphys, what is going on?" Undyne cautiously asked, still full on alert.

The only response she received was the terror-stricken arm from the scientist, pointing at the water's edge of the waterfall.

Undyne turned her head ever so slowly, to see the what had disturbed Alphys so much. Her expression immediately copied that of her yellow friend.

The entity that had captivated Alphys, and now Undyne, strutted out of the water as if drift wood. The material that it was consisted was of slightly decayed flesh. With fingers pointing upwards, as if trying to grab for something. The color was a ghostly white, being as pale as an amalgamate.

Undyne's eyes, already full of disbelief and disgust, slowly followed the limb into the water. Her view would only be greeted by a most horrific scenery. The water was, for the most part, always a deep blue and scarcely carried twigs and trash.

This was not the case.

Instead of that normal blue, it was a thick, dark red. The smell that it emitted was unlike anything that Undyne had ever experienced. It stained the shore and all trash it touched in that vile crimson.

Floating in the river of spilled blood were carcasses of the doomed people.

Some were complete, some were partial.

Some had legs, some did not.

Some were old, some were young.

Some were clothed, some were bared.

Some were intact, some were butchered into strips.

All were dead.

All shared the same empty eyes.

Those hallow windows that only showed eternal oblivion and despair.

The number of them were vast, never ending. Filling the water at points where one could walk across the wide river.

Undyne's stomach twisted over and over itself, with overwhelming pressure of dread that could crack the very core of the world itself.

Her energy was drained, and in thus, her legs gave way, collapsing to her knees. Her stomach violently spasmed, causing Undyne to puke up pure terror. It was the most painful feeling she had felt so far in her existence.

Neither Undyne nor Alphys could do anything. They were left utterly speechless.

Even far anywhere, overlooking all of this, a yellow weed could be seen shaken and heavily disturbed.

For the first time in what seems an eternity.

* * *

The golden hallway stayed the same, with the yellow rays of light shining through the grand and decadent windows. The subjects of the royal kingdom would spectate that these halls brought in a sense of unrivaled peace.

Now they were filled the deep concerns and troubles of the Mountain King.

Undyne, Alphys, and Sans waited outside the door for his majesty. They were all silent. They were all motionless.

The doors swung open, revealing the massive figure of the goat ruler. With everyone else appearing smaller to his huge frame, Asgore peered down at the trio, sharing their sense of solemnness.

They all exchanged looks, sharing with each other their own true state of beings. The most prominent feeling being that of dread, which will soon evolve into fear.

"What do you all suppose could be the cause of this?" Asgore, being the first to speak, stated to rid the deathly quiet.

"Well, humans having a civil war wouldn't be too far off." Undyne added, humbly for the first time since she could remember when.

"No, I don't believe that even the Humans are capable of this scale of bloodshed." Sans proclaimed dead serious. Very rarely was Sans ever straight with something, always tending to stay to the go-lucky demeanor.

Before anyone could continue, they were interrupted by the rushing in of one of royal guards who posted as security of the palace.

Watching the armor clad solider run up to them, Undyne quickly assumed military stance. Asgore shifted himself to greet the guard, as Sans and Alphys stayed in the background, watching.

"What is the purpose of you coming here guardsman?" Asgore asked of the royal guard.

"King Asgore, Captain Undyne, imperative news has been sent from Waterfall." The Solider said in rigid salute, making sure to pay respect to his commanding officer and the King.

"Solider, what is this information and who sent it?" Undyne ordered the cadet, in her strict military tone that she used on all official Royal Guard occasions.

"The former Royal Guard Captain Gerson has requested the presence of King Asgore, Captain Undyne, and whoever the prior see fit to come with. He reports that this is urgent." The fellow guard answered.

Asgore and Undyne exchanged shocked and puzzled expressions, having been completely caught off guard by this strange request from their old friend.

"Did Gerson say what the matter was?" The golden and purple monarch inquired of the messenger.

"My King, from what I have been informed, Gerson would only reveal one detail. That all of Underground will soon change forever." The solider replied, with a sense of urgency in the end of his sentence.

Both Asgore and Undyne knew that Gerson would only summon the presence of both if the matter was not just serious, but grave as well.

Without saying a word, the Captain dismissed the guard to his post. While the King turned around silently to check on the two who had been quite the entire time. He could see that they already caught on to what he was going to ask, so he just went out the doors of the palace, with Undyne, Sans, and Alphys following close behind.

Little to their knowledge, a little yellow follow would be trailing behind, with great interest of the matter.

* * *

Confusion.

Greatly confounded thoughts filled up the small plant's mind.

He had been here for eras of eternity. Everything happened to his twisted design.

Everything was his. And it was going to remain so for the rest of time.

Or, so he thought.

Every reset, every time he had started this world over and over, it had always been the same. The same old challenges, the same old events. He done it all. He had saved everyone, and he has killed everyone as well. Nothing changes. Was he insane? Most likely, it would be a wonder if one stayed sane in the position of Flowey was for all this time.

But this, this instance, for once, was different. Vastly different.

Seeing the endless numbers of dead humans in the river truly shocked Flowey, made him feel fear for the first time. Ever since a little prince and his adopted sister died.

Flowey has seen plenty of blood in his "adventures", come to be quite comfortable with it.

But this was unlike anything ever seen. It disturbed Flowey, made him uneasy. But, most of all, it made him feel again.

He hated that. Oh, how he despised it.

It brought it him closer to that royal brat of olden times.

He chose not to think about it. He wouldn't acknowledge that being a reality. He wouldn't let it be real.

But he did want to know what the decrepit King and his foolish subjects where up to this time. For this was new as well.

He stayed close behind as the group left the Capital, and followed them to Waterfall. The beat of his empty soul raged on with anticipation. What will he learn this time?

He came to realization that they were heading to the old coot Gerson. Flowey wouldn't be surprised if the ancient tortoise forgot what he had even called the group down for. And Flowey began to wonder what the old relic even found that could be so dang important.

He watched as the party entered Gerson's shop, deciding of where to conceal himself from detection. He found the perfect spot, a crevice hidden in the cave wall, allowing him to hear and see everything that the fools were discussing. He prided himself in the amount of cunning he developed over the endless resets. Oh, the amount of skill he had gained as well!

His self-admiring thoughts were suddenly interrupted by the greeting of the company. Flowey leaned closely to hear what they were exactly saying.

"Hello ya'll, nice reckon you came here, just in time doo. Undyne, how the Royal Guard holding these days? I bet your keeping in good shape as ever!" Gerson greeted warmly, wearing his usually smile on his face. For a moment, no one wouldn't recognize anything to be wrong. But how wrong they would soon be.

"Hey War Hammer of Truth! How's it going?" Undyne replied in her enthusiastic-as-ever tone. Flowey hated that most of the overgrown fish. How much it annoyed him, that stupid ignorant pawn always managed infuriated him.

"Oh, I ust doing ol fine. But I do suppose dat I ought a get to da reason why I had ya'll git down here in da first place." Gerson stated, not wanting to put off the purpose of calling them here.

"Yes, my old friend. Pray tell, whatever may be the matter that you would alert us for?" Asgore asked of Gerson, being the gentle ruler as he always was. Flowey thought the old king as the biggest push-over to have ever been conceived in eternity.

"Well, ya know dat old Delta Rune we found in here tunnels?" Gerson said as he pointed to the symbol on the wall with his cane.

"Why yes, I do remember when we first found it, how we came to read and translate the prophecy attached to it. I remember it being, 'one who has seen the surface, an Angel, will descend down into the Underground, and the Underground shall be made empty'. Does it have something to with why you summoned us here?" The king inquired of Gerson. Flowey's interest in the subject just skyrocketed, this being due to his own interpretation of the Delta Rune had him being the Angel.

"Ya see, da other day I was watching over da youngins here, in this very spot. Well, we a be a roughin and horsing around, until sure enough I slip on my own ground. Which a sent me flyin into da wall over, cracking it under my own hard shell." Gerson said as he gestured towards a section of the wall, which was covered up by sheets. "Once da wall done been hit, we started to hear some of da strangest sounds in tarnation. It was a like somethin tryin to done suck the air. So, I then turned myself to see what da source of dat sound was. And lord and behold, there was a crack in the wall. Seemed to da be about half da foot in length, and was startin da smellin like dose old books that haven't been touched in decades. But only be waaay more stronger, it was so potent that I just bout passed out it in ust two minutes. But dat wasn't the shocking thang. So, I walk on over to it, being da suspicious at moment, decide da knock on it. And I da discovered dat it was hollow as a whistle." Everyone is on the edge of their seats, even Flowey found himself learning more and more into the discussion. "So, I went over took one of those den ol pickaxes and made work on da the wall." Gerson waddled on over to the wall, grabbing hold of the cover in one hand. "And ya'll won't believe what I found." Gerson finished, with a twinge of dread in his voice.

Pulling down on the corner, Gerson reveled what was behind the sheets in one motion. The fwoosh of air swept around the group of spectators, even reaching Flowey in his crevice.

Everyone gasped at the scene that was revealed before them. Even Flowey was speechless, not knowing how to process what he was witnessing.

The object that is in mention was a mural of ancient paintings, covering a space of 14 feet wide, and 12 feet high.

The first segment of the painting was a row of dark figures that were lined up, making a single file row along the bottom. These figures had short red lines that hugged to the right sides of the figure, running upward. The figures seemed as if they were supporting the entity that was above them, like unto a foundation. This entity was a much larger figure, having more details than its lower counterparts. It was darker in color, very much like a raw coal. It had a long, powerful cape that hung over the shoulders. Weird alien dots of color were on the chest, with some on the waist. The head was a large triangle shape, with the bottom corners jutting of from the neck. Two dark red beady eyes were near the top, and the bottom of the tringle held vertical grills that ended in the shape of the triangle. Two orange suns were located from off each of the large figures shoulders.

Off to the side of that the section, there was a copy of the large figure, but this one had a red beam in its hands, showing to be in a swinging motion. The target of the swinging was 7 smaller figures, but they were white in color. 6 of which heads were shown to be detached from the bodies, showing how they were vanquished by the large dark essence. The one that was left untouched had several copies that were organized into a fashion to depict that the figure was descending deep, falling downward. This transition of movement also showed how this lone white entity formed into a very familiar figure. It became the symbol what the monsters now took for the famous Delta Rune.

There was silence.

Only silence.

While it was quiet in the air, it was a roaring storm in the mind of Flowey. He kept thinking of how could he have missed something this massive. He has been through this dull world enough times to know where every exact speck of dirt will be placed, where every leaf will fall.

But, then a disturbing thought came into his mind. One that rocked him to the middle of his empty, soulless core.

Maybe he wasn't in control anymore.

Maybe he had lost his SAVE file.

Maybe his fun little game has come to its end.

Maybe, just maybe, he will truly die this time.

Maybe he will stay dead.

* * *

Asgore, Undyne, Sans, and Alphys all stood silent before the mind-blowing mural. None of them were expecting this, not at all.

Gerson was the first to break the silence, being the usually ice-breaker he was.

"Well, dat be one dark and morbid picture if I've da ever seen one." Gerson commented on the spectacle on the wall.

"My god." Sans said aloud in shock.

"Holy shit." Undyne muttered under her breath in amazement, still being loud enough for everyone else to hear.

"T-this c-can't be real." Alphys questioned in disbelief.

"I am afraid that this is to be real doctor." Asgore quietly answered, not just to Alphys, but to everyone as well.

"Is this what happened to the humans on the surface?" Sans asked as he pointed to the main figure. "Did that thing kill them all?"

"I don't believe that I can answer that." Asgore responded with heavy solemnness. "Doctor Alphys, can you find out how long this has been around for?" He asked of the small yellow lizard.

"Y-yeah, j-just give m-me a few s-seconds." Alphys answered, before walking over to the wall. She pulled out a small handheld device then took a small sample of the wall. Putting the sample into the strange device, the electronic lit up to life. It made several sounds to represent where it was in its analysis of the molecules.

The final beep indicated that it was finished. All eyes were focused on the reptile as she pressed buttons and read numbers.

Everyone almost jumped a mile high when Alphys gasped loudly, her jaw almost hitting the ground. Her eyes were wider than sauce pans.

"U-unbelievable!" Alphys announced in unrivaled awe.

Sans quickly moved next to her to see what the data was, and his reaction was just the same.

"That can't be possible, that's just unreal." Sans softly uttered in shock.

"What were you're readings on the origin?" Asgore pleaded of Alphys and Sans.

"Y-your n-not going t-to believe t-this." Alphys stuttered out, still being too shocked to logically respond. "If m-my c-calculations are c-correct, t-then this mural is s-several Eons old. 2.5 b-billion years t-to be e-exact."

"Wait, hold up for a minute there." Undyne reacted, still trying to grasp the reality of the situation. "Your saying that these ancient hieroglyphics are older than what we know to be the beginning of history? Before the beginning of life as we know it?" She exclaimed, not knowing how to handle this mind-shattering information.

"If that is the case, then we might have been miss reading the Prophecy this how entire time." Asgore answered, trying desperately to add these new variables and their effects into reality.

"But that leaves one disturbing question unanswered." Sans stated, being stuck on one subject that has yet to be discussed.

"What is that unsolved question Sans?" Asgore cautiously asked of the short skeleton.

Sans shuffled uneasily, knowing what the answer to his grim question already was. "If that thing is responsible for this many dead humans, what would we do if it decided to come into the Underground?"


	5. Update 11202018

**UPDATE 11/20/2018**

It has been an extremely long time since any content has been uploaded onto my current two stories.

No, it wasn't some big thing in my life.

No, it wasn't a computer frying.

No, my health wasn't dropping.

It was just not becoming enjoyable for me to continue these works, that of which I had already recognize as inferior to what I could be making.

The problem is that, as I learned about myself, I am a very analytical and logical writer, wanting to have there be sound reasons and conclusive timelines. The first story was only fun for the first little bit due to being on a 'fan high', and it really didn't make any sense in the long run.

The second story was a step in the right direction, seeing better quality in writing and longer and proper chapters. However, it fell victim to the same fate as the former, due to not being planned out. It just didn't make sense, and it wasn't satisfying to me.

Does this mean that I am done with writing?

No! In fact, it is looking back at my failures that inspire me to create stories that are even better in all aspects. I still want to create stories and post them! (Of course, they are going to have Darth Vader in them)

Does this mean that my current two stories are finished? No longer being continued?

That, I don't entirely know. I can't say that I wont ever come back to these, but I would not bet on me continuing them for the time being.

I would like to thank you guys for your time and appreciation. Knowing that people enjoyed my less-than-stellar fictions make me feel more accomplished than you could know.

I also would like to apologize if this news comes across as unpleasant and disappointing. I hope that you can find other stories on this wonderful website that will please your fanfiction appetite.

Again, thank you all who read my stories.

And may the force be with you, always…


End file.
